


Love Potion Gone Wrong

by samoyed_triangle



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nuest are all seongwoo’s bffs, One Shot, Ong Seongwoo Being an Idiot, OngNiel is science, daniel is a heartbreaker, don't know what else to tag, fell in love in 7 days, heartbrokem seongwoo, ong seongwu too whipped for his bff, or a hearthrob, seongwoo in love with minhyun, they are bffs, used of love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Seongwoo has been in love with his best friend (Minhyun) since like forever and he just not sure how to confess to him. He ended up asking for help which was suggested by another of his best friend, Aron. To ask help from the science boys, Daehwi and Guanlin. They gave him a love potion.In the end, he accidentally used it on a wrong person, which is Kang Daniel, when he failed to on stopping the boy from drinking the cup of coffee with the love potion in it. They ended up dating but the effect will only lasted for 7 days, which the science boys failed to tell him about.What will happen with the two?





	Love Potion Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I posted another one shot OngNiel again ^^ and also it's fluffy and well, I just wanted to share  
> There will probably be typos and errors around, so I apologize for that.  
> Might, check for it later or sometime in the future.
> 
> Do hope you guys enjoy this :D

Hwang Minhyun, is the most handsome, model looking, perfectionist, extraterrestrial guy in campus. He is a bookworm and a clean freak. Why, because he likes to clean up everything, throwing the trash, do laundry, sweeping the floor, mopping, washed the dishes and everything else that he could find to clean. Minhyun is also full of sarcasm when he’s not interested in the topics his friends is talking about or finding how lame the jokes were.

Bestfriends of Ong Seongwoo, his roomates and classmate. Ohh this is not the story of Hwang Minhyun but actually the story of Ong Seongwoo who is crazily in love with Hwang Minhyun but having trouble to say that he does to him.

~

Seongwoo have been crushing over Minhyun for as long as he can remember. He was not exactly the shy type among his group of friends but somehow when he thought about his feelings for Minhyun, he became so shy. He couldn’t spill his feelings for him at all, not by himself that is. No thank you, because surely he’s gonna make a fool out of himself anyway so he better not.

It’s practically lunch break and most of the students are hanging out at the cafeteria or just simply lounging about in the library, or the park located closed to their campus or just went home to chill. Seongwoo, Minhyun, Aron, Jonghyun, Minki and Dongho were having their lunch together. In this circle of friends, the only person who know about Seongwoo’s crush on Minhyun were Aron and Jonghyun. Why didn’t Dongho and Minki know about it? It’s not because he doesn’t trust them just that they tend to give it away so quick and Minhyun is fast to catch them if they were lying or keeping something that he didn’t know off so they were off limits on knowing his feelings. Better leave it to Jonghyun and Aron because they are the best in keeping secrets from Minhyun.

At least they didn’t judge Seongwoo for being gay for their friend and honestly they don’t have any problem at all. People these days are more daring than the hundreds years of past where you are forbidden to love the same sex or even holding hands and kissing if you were not married. That is how bad the old society is but now they are more open and accepting thos sorts of stuff. Now there is a lot of people dating the same sex or married to one and have children together and happily living without needing to worry about what publics would think of.

But right now, Seongwoo didn't care about that but only thinking of a way to confess his feelings for his bestfriend but he didn't know how. Later that day, Aron had suggested on something which Seongwoo would never thought Aron will the one saying it but he did. 

"Try going to the science department and look for two young boys goes by the name Lee Daehwi and Lai Guanlin. I heard they know a lot about way on confessing your love for someone."

"What sort of way are you talking about."

"I don't know...just ways. Look, just try and ask for their help but if you think they are shitting with you then don't take their offers and just walk out alright."

Seongwoo nods and the two proceed to their class together. Lee Daehwi and Lai Guanlin, such a familir name yet kind of unfamiliar. He needed to check them out as Aron suggested him. Whatever it is, he just need to check and see.

~

The next day, Seongwoo skipped his lunch break and straightaway headed to the science department building, in search of the two person Aron had told him yesterday. He could easily guessed two boys, one short and having a purple hair and another tall (even taller than himself) with jet black hair standing in the middle of the hallway. They were cute and nerdy and also handsome of their college.

Seongwoo carefully approached the two with successfully attract the shorter boy's attentions when he's getting closer, the other turned to look at him.

"Uhh, hi..Umm, I'm Ong Seongwoo from the accounting major and I wanted to ask you boys....about.." before he could finished what he wanted to say, the shorter had pulled him into their classroom or more like the science lab.

"Sit down.."

"We know why you're here because Aron ssi had told us."

Seongwoo gawked at the name. Aron, that bastard. The two boys didn't just simply smile at him, so Seongwoo clears his throat and starts again.

"What did he tell you."

"He said that you needed help.."

"In asking out your friend.."

"And you came to the right person because we have...."

"The solutions to your problem."

Seongwoo's ears perked at the last sentences. He was now interested. "What sort of solutions are you two talking about?"

They both smirked before both boys goes about the room looking for the solution and bam! Seongwoo stared at the bottle of substance placed in front of him. It was pink.

"What....is it?"

"Love potion." they both chirped together, beaming in excitement when they said it. Seongwoo was not buying it and he frowned at the two.

"Love potion? Aren't those.....I mean, fake?"

"Honey there is nothing fake when it comes to SCIENCE. We can do anything extraordinary that nobody else could."

"Yes and love potion is one of it."

Seongwoo squinted his eyes, he still didn't believe whatever this two nerds are talking about. 

"Do you want your bestfriend soon to be boyfriend to like you or not?"

"Your choice and we will only give our offer once and if you walked out of this classroom later and change your mind, we won't give you."

"Take it or leave it."

Damn these two are good. So in the end Seongwoo took the offer of the love potion and thanking the two for their help. He didn't catch how both of them grinned at him as he turned to leave. Hopefully it's not a fraud and thankfully they gave him for free.

He went back home and hid away the bottle from Minhyun because he can't let the guy see what it was. He will do it tomorrow, maybe mix it with a cup of coffee tomorrow when Minhyun brewed one for himself every morning and see watched what will happen later. He can't wait to see and get Minhyun to love him and then he will confess.

~

The next day was a disappointment to Seongwoo because Minhyun didn't make his usual coffee because Minhyun had ran off for a meeting, which was only held for the student in higher rank and Minhyun was one of them. Damn those people for messing his plan. Guess he need to proceed with his plan B then.

Put it into yet again another cup of coffee which he bought specially for Minhyun later at their cafeteria. Minhyun always tell him what to buy so he did and bought for Minhyun, after placing his order, he waited by the table. There are others who were waiting for their own orders as well so it's gonna take some time for his own to be ready.

Minhyun came shortly after that and the man quickly noticed Seongwoo and walked pass by and took a seat next to him. 

"Hey Seongwoo....did you order for me my drink yet?"

Seongwoo nods happily when Minhyun is finally sitting. "Yeah, just waiting for it to be ready. I'll go check. Wait here." Minhyun simply nod to him, and proceed with placing his head down on the table. He was tired because the meeting was too long and they had lots of arguement and debating for the whole time.

Seongwoo hummed happily because soon Minhyun will gonna be affected by the love potion. As he reached the pick up area, he noticed a familiar looking cup of coffee which looks like the one Minhyun always drank so with Seongwoo glances around to make sure that no one was looking and quickly, he pulls out the love potion and poured them into the coffee. Nothing changes after he poured it in so Seongwoo guessed that maybe that's the way it should be. His coffee was not ready, but he went off to grab some small packet sugar.

"Seongwoo~" he heard his name was called from the staff. He ran back to the pick up table and grab the coffee and thanking the girl in the process, however Seongwoo noticed something was not right. He inspect the coffee and compare to his own then back to Minhyun's. 

The content in Minhyun's cup of coffee is different. The one he poured the love potion in was darker in color and the smell of the coffee was stronger while the one he held in his hand now are really different, both in color and smell. He tap the counter to get the girl's attention.

"Excuse me, did you accidentally swap the coffee I came to check on earlier with someone's else? I mean.."

"Ohh, no. This are your coffees which your ordered earlier. I think the one where you came to check on was that guy's coffee." 

The girl pointed out to the man she said with Seongwoo following where she was pointing at only to widen his eyes in horror by the sight, by the person that she pointing at. He was not sure either his eyes are playing with him or the girl is mistakenly pointing him to the person but she was very sure because she said that guy, with broad shoulder and with a blonde hair. And there is no other man perfectly fit that description except the man she's pointing at and the one Seongwoo is dreading on.

~

Okay, it was not a good idea!!! Because.....Seongwoo accidentally pour the love potion into a wrong cup of coffee!! And it's....Kang Daniel's!! The college heart throb and every students dream guy!! The popular, hottie, handsome KANG DANIEL!

_'FUCK NO!!!'_

When he saw Kang Daniel raised the cup of coffee with the love potion in it and bringing it to his mouth, Seongwoo immediately cried from afar and launched himself to Kang Daniel but failed to stop the guy from downing the whole coffee. He didn't care that he breaks the cups of coffees he held earlier and all eyes were looking at him and even some gasping by the sound of the shattering cups. And the first thing they do was lock eyes and soon (if Seongwoo was sure he's not crazy) he sees a heart shape flashes in Kang Daniel's eyes, just a short moment and bro....Seongwoo wanted to die right there and then when Kang Daniel just confessed straight to his face and in front of the whole cafeteria.

"I love you, _let's date_."

Everyone in the whole cafeteria had their mouth wide open and lots of gasping and murmurs going on and the rumors starts to spread like a wildfire through campus and even towards the teachers.

They all know that Kang Daniel is not interested in relationship or getting himself romantically involved in any of it or even commit himself to someone. He always reject a confession or even before someone could say anything he would straight up reject them, coldly if I may add.

Seongwoo can't say no or yes but he ended up with a yes instead and again he was gonna die when Kang Daniel gave him his biggest and brightest smiles of all time which the guy rarely show them to anyone except his friends.

 _'Fuck...I'm screwed.'_ is the last thing Seongwoo could think of.

He sees that Minhyun was gaping with eyes wide in shocked when the Kang Daniel just suddenly confessed that they should date and even saying he loves Seongwoo when neither both of them ever talked to each other or even know one another.

~

** Day 1: Wednesday **

Never in his life that he would find Kang Daniel standing outside of his dorm building, waiting for him that morning. They don't really take the same subject but the next morning after the love potion incident occured yesterday had changed everything and now Kang Daniel is standing there waiting for Seongwoo.

"Morning." Seongwoo said once he walked down the stairs and stood beside the blonde. Kang Daniel turned to face him and flashed him a smile that he swore would make him go blind.

"Morning. Did you sleep well last night?" The blonde asked and without any shame he reached for Seongwoo's hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

Seongwoo blushed by the straightforwardness but let it be as they walked down their campus holding hands. Seongwoo then remember about the question seconds ago so he shyly answer the blonde back, "I had a good sleep. Thanks..and you?"

"Same but not really that peaceful because I kept thinking about you." the blonde smile turned wider and again Seongwoo finds it very blinding. Most of the students in their college had never once seen Kang Daniel smile for anyone. Maybe he did but not like how he is currently doing to Seongwoo. The older turned away because he couldn't hide his blushed again. He shouldn't feel like this but Daniel's smile is too bright and very attracting.

Daniel chuckles by the cuteness of Seongwoo when he noticed the light pink hue flashed across the guy and even up until his ears. He didn't say anything after that but they both just simply walked until they reached their own department building. 

"I'll see you at lunch. I'll save you a seat." the blonde then let go of their hands, not bothering the watchful eyes looking at them and walked away. Seongwoo's was still blushing and he couldn't stop himself as he watched the blonde man figure getting further and further away. The hot tingles sensation still ran through his hands up until his fingers and his stomach is like a zoo right now. Everything is jumble up. The feeling of having Kang Daniel's hand over his own was......good.

Seongwoo didn't even care when he was grabbed by the neck by Dongho who had to dragged him into the building and followed by Minki, Jonghyun, Aron and even his bestfriend/crush Minhyun, throwing him lots of question here and there but his head was filled with the blonde man.

They eventually had lunch together although Seongwoo plan bailing but his friends had forced him to go and so there he was sitting by the table with Daniel who already ordered their food without asking Seongwoo and he hoped that he wouldn't mind and Seongwoo did. The food Daniel ordered was actually his favorite and Daniel was glad so they silently ate their lunch.

~

** Day 2: Thursday **

The next day, Seongwoo was sitting in the courtyard alone with his book spreading all over as he goes through his syllables one after another. Why he chosed the courtyyard to study rather than the library, because he enjoy the sun. How the brightness of the sun kissed on his skin and accompany with by a gentle breeze was his favorite. Not too hot and not too cold, and he picked a very good spot, sitting under a large sakura tree overshadowing most of him.

He was too immersed in his book that he didn't even noticed a presence of someone sitting beside him until much later when who ever the person was stroking his hair, or just simply picked out all the sakura petals off his head. Seongwoo almost scream his head off when he finds Daniel sitting beside him while he hold a small sakura petal between his finger.

"You have lots of sakura petals all over your head, so I'm helping in plucking them off you. Continue what you've been doing, I won't disturb you." and the blonde keep on doing what he was doing as he waves Seongwoo off to continue with his reading. They sat there in silence with Seongwoo trying his best to focus his attention on his books while Daniel keeps on picking the petals off and then blow them off when he had enough of petals in his arm like a confetti.

"Pretty...isn't it." said Daniel with a small smile.

Seongwoo lift his head up from his book towards Daniel and to the petals that slowly falling onto the grass after Daniel had blow them. He smile, "Yes, they sure are."

Daniel gazed at the black hair guy and only then he noticed the moles aligned on his cheek forming into sort of a constellations. He absentmindedly brushed his thumb across it, making Seongwoo flinched by his gentle stroke.

"Your moles....they're very pretty too."

Seongwoo don't know how to respond to that but instead he blushed, letting Daniel keep on stroking his moles. It's not the first time he heard someone saying that his moles are pretty (Minhyun did so many times) but none of them have ever said in a way Daniel had. Seongwoo actually or kind of like how Daniel said it and he likes the sound of it much more coming from him.

~

** Day 3: Friday **

He can't stop thinking about the blonde since this morning. Even Minhyun couldn't win his attention even though he still have a huge crush on him but right now, his head is just too full with Daniel. It's shouldn't be this way when they literally just spend two days together with Daniel is being affected by the love potion and everything he did to Seongwoo are due to the potion and not really himself.

He sigh for the nth time since he walked into his classroom. Jonghyun and Minki who currently share the same class with him keeps glancing back and forth between themself and to Seongwoo whenever the black haired sigh. They know exactly the reason behind all his sigh. So as a good friends they are, both males nudge Seongwoo from both side in which making the latter hissed at them.

Now, with his attention is on the two they scoot closer so that nobody else in their class would hear them and making sure that their professor whose busy with showing them videos of their current subject at the front.

"You've been sighing for so many times. Do you realized that?"

"Yeah, it's getting pretty annoying and louder and louder as you sigh. Stop doing that."

"Can't help it...I'm having some major crisis right now."

"Does this crisis of yours have something to do with KDN?"

Seongwoo raised his brow at Jonghyun. KDN? KDN....Ohh, he eventually nods his head when he knew who Jonghyun was talking about.

"What's wrong with dating the college heart throb? He's practically in love with you and even genuinely taking care of you since the first day he confessed in your face right in front of everyone in the cafeteria if I may add."

He sigh again and smashed his face on the desk. They don't know what is wrong with the guy though. The real reason behind his sudden confession because Seongwoo never told them.....yet. Especially Minhyun. He can't or he's afraid to say what is the reason behind it but perhaps....he needed to let it go and confess to his two friends here with him right now.

"Okay, can you guys promise me first before I'm gonna share the real reason behind KDN's love confession happened two days back...Like really promise me that you both will not ever say anything to anyone....except if I said so...please...please." he pleaded, for the first time ever to his friends. They both gave him some thought and even agrees to his condition, so Seongwoo quickly pulled them both even closer and whisper lowly into their ears.

Their eyes grew big after what Seongwoo had told them. Both retreats from their friend, mouth agape with shocked. They can't really say what they want. Seongwoo was giving them his saddest smile ever, because whatever had he dragged himself in. Judging by their reactions, Seongwoo thought that they didn't believe him but they do actually. As a good friends, Minki and Jonghyun console him and tell him what to do. Ohh, he even told them that he's having a major huge crush on Minhyun too.

"Tell Daniel the truth."

"Stop this before it goes beyond what your expectations. Or before one of you get yourself heart broken."

"I know....I'm trying."

"Well, try harder because as we could see, you and him seems to be attracted to each other and grew attached to one another after spending two days together with simply holding hands and just having lunch together or just lounging around the courtyard. And yes, people talked about you both so now you guys are the hot topics among the students and teachers."

Seongwoo groans. Of course when you start dating the college hottie, your life will turn upside down. He need to stop this mess but....half of his brain and heart said otherwise and keep going and see how it goes.

He's being selfish for wanting both Minhyun and Daniel but he know that he can only choose one of them. 

Of course, after he had decided to end this after his class, like how he planned to go and see Daniel. Instead he find himself admiring the blonde as he watched him practice basketball alone and how he was really hot when he's cover in sweats and damn, his abs was no joke. It's the first time he ever see his abs even after he'd heard some rumors saying how good Daniel's abs looks like and yes, he pretty much agree with those people when he witness it himself. Daniel was very stunning and handsome, and he's really good with basketball (since he's the star player) and well, Seongwoo can't stop staring at him until he sees the blonde looking at him.

Damn, he was sexy when he pants like that and wiping off his sweats with his towel after that and walked over with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Like what you see?" Seongwoo snapped out of his trance and blushed when Daniel was standing there and stared at him with that grin of his.

_Shit_

"I.....didn't mean to...stare...Honest!! I...." he stumble over his words, and couldn't stop himself from getting redder and redder when he his eyes keep glancing on and off on Daniel's abs which was still fully covered by his tank top which is now all wet and stick to his abs that help in revealing the delicious goods beneath those fabric. NO!! Dammit!!

Daniel chuckles at Seongwoo. "Let's go, I need to take a shower by the locker room. Wait for me?"

Seongwoo wanted to die right there and then when Daniel pulls off his soaked in sweat tank top like in the middle of the basketball court in the open field. Well, there is nobody there except the two of them which is okay....NO IT'S NOT!! Someone might see and he doesn't want anyone else to admire Daniel's bare body cover with sweats and oggle over them and.....NO HE IS NOT BEING POSSESSIVE!!! 

_Oh no...._

"Is something the matter, Seongwoo?" Daniel snaps his fingers once and twice until Seongwoo came back to reality. He's......in deep shit.

~

** Day 4: Saturday **

Seongwoo is really in deep shit. No way...he can't..can he? No...it's wrong...Seriously this is wrong but...yet it feels so right.

After he cameback from accompanying Daniel taking his shower, he straight up ran off after saying goodbye and didn't bother to listen to the blonde at all. He need to get away...far away from Daniel. He's in deep shit.

Today, he is so not gonna step out of his shared dorm room with Minhyun and just stay in bed for the whole day, because...he can't. He's afraid of bumping into Daniel even though the said boy practically innocent and done nothing wrong but...Seongwoo is. He's having trouble. He's in big crisis now. Supposedly he should stop do whatever he's doing but the event yesterday evening make it worst.

He heard a gentle knock coming from behind his door and he know exactly who it was, but he kept quiet and hope that the person would just leave him alone but to his despair, he didn't when he heard his door creaks indicating that the person had invite himself in and closed the door once he's in.

"Seongwoo...." Minhyun calls out slowly and he could sense that his bestfriend is getting closer and closer, but he remained buried in his blanket.

Then, he felt a slight tug of his blanket. Minhyun is trying to pry him off his blanket and no way in hell he's gonna let him do that, so Seongwoo tightened his grip around his blanket and they start a tug of war over the blanket.

"Come on Seongwoo...get up and stop fighting. You're acting weird ever since you came home last night. Now, tell me what's wrong.." Minhyun huffed as he tug the blanket harder but Seongwoo was being very persistent and not wanting to give up.

"No....leave me alone." said Seongwoo muffled over his blanket which Minhyun was almost missed but he didn't. He try again and pulled harder this time, resulting in Seongwoo being pulled along with his blanket and stumble off his bed. He groan and rub the pain off afterward. He cursed his best friend for being too forceful.

"Sorry, but you need to stop whatever you're doing and starts talking." the taller stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. Seongwoo remained seated on the floor with his blanket still wrapped up around his body. He really don't want to say anything to Minhyun and wanting the latter to know about his problem. Plus, the feelings he's been having on his best friend too. But, somehow it was not as intense as how he felt for few days ago or many years ago before he met Daniel.

It was so wrong. He should remain with liking on Minhyun but....someone else has slowly making his way into Seongwoo's heart and Seongwoo is trying to push it out now but it keeps on coming and getting more attached by every seconds.

He must have been so deep in his own thoughts that Minhyun had to shake him out from it. He looked up to see his friend looking at him with concern look.

"Seongwoo...you're worrying me. Talk to me, please." it was the first time he ever see Minhyun plead to him. The calm Minhyun had never once beg for anything so to see him beg was really something. Seongwoo drop his head down, not wanting to see Minhyun's face any longer.

"I....can't. Just...not now." he claimed softly. He hoped that Minhyun would understand him and just leave him be. 

"Alright...but, if you need someone to talk to, you know I am more than happy to listen." 

Seongwoo just nods as his respond and Minhyun left his room after that. He sigh in relief for that and lay down on the floor and stared up on his ceiling. His head is clouded with a certain blonde and not Minhyun like he used to think of before he met Daniel. Now, everything is Daniel. Daniel...Daniel...Daniel..

~

** Day 5: Sunday **

He can't ran away from Daniel today because the first thing that had happened to him was that Daniel was waiting for him right in front of his dorm, with a very serious expression. He can tell that he wasn't happy so he let himself being dragged by the blonde that morning to a nearby park. It was 10 am so it's a good time to take a walk. Daniel's have been holding on his hand since they walked in and it seems like he doesn't have any intention in letting the older's hand go, so Seongwoo just let his hand being held on by Daniel.

They kept quiet for most of their time there and it's getting more and more tense when they keep quiet. Seongwoo decided to break it off first but Daniel had been him to it.

"Hyung, why did you run away from me after that evening? You didn't give a chance to say anything but instead dashing off just like that." he said in a sort of disappointed tone towards Seongwoo. Oh god, please don't use that tone right now. They both looked at each other and Seongwoo finds it difficult for him to keep his eyes locked with Daniel's because the freaking guy is giving him his kicked puppy eyes. DAMN!

"....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run and just leave you like that, but...I have some important matters to do that's why I ran off...but I'm sorry once again for leaving you like that." he apologized and lied to Daniel. He didn't have any urgent matters to attend that evening. Just....he needed to get away.

Daniel looks like he was not convinced at all so Seongwoo tried again, "Please trust me, Daniel. I didn't mean to and I'm really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, like maybe treat to a delicious ice cream? Or maybe tteokbeokki? Or buy you some bubble tea which I would recommend you the best one that I have ever tasted in my whole life. Okay?" Seongwoo smile, blinking like that sort of a cat without him knowing it which made the blonde smile at him. Yeap, smiling Daniel are better than sulky Daniel.

"Alright...bubble tea then. Lead the way, hyung because I want to spend the whole Sunday with you today. Please don't try to run away again." he squeezed Seongwoo's hand tighter, wanting to make sure that Seongwoo won't ever let his hand go again or slipped away from him. Seongwoo gave him a squeez as well with an assuring smile at Daniel, like he was telling Daniel not to worry and he won't go any where today and spend his day with him.

Daniel smiles until his eyes turned into a half crescent shape which make Seongwoo's heart skipped a beat. He was so sure that he had never seen him smile like that, not even to his friends. He was sure there is a whole zoo going on inside his stomach right then.

They walked down the park and towards the bubble tea shops that Seongwoo had said earlier. Daniel was elated when he take a sip of the bubble tea and was in so much bliss that was shown on his face and Seongwoo like it so much. He like it that he was the reason Daniel is having fun today and he was having fun too. He won't lie about that.

~

** Day 6: Monday **

Having spending the whole Sunday with Daniel yesterday had made him to be very happy and all jumpy today. He was greeting everyone with a very bright and spritely attitude. Maybe because Daniel was the reason behind his happines right now.

Minhyun watched him in amusement and does the rest of his friends. They all watched how Seongwoo was humming to whatever songs currently playing on his head and then smiling so wide from ear to ear as he enjoy his lunch. He had promised Daniel that he's come to see him practice both for basketball and dance. For the first time ever, he doesn't think about trying to get Minhyun to notice him or even thinking about his best friend at all. All he could think about now is Daniel.

"You're very....happy today Seongwoo. Did something good happen yesterday between you and Daniel?" Dongho teased as he wiggle his eyebrows around, watching his friend.

Seongwoo looked back at him and shyly smile at his friend but remained silent and letting them think what had happen between him and Daniel. 

"Did you guys kiss?"

"No, make out?"

"Or did you guys....do 'it'?"

Seongwoo shots back up and frowned at his friends, "Ughh, what the hell man. We are not even that close to do 'it' yet. You're a perv. No, we just simply hang out and go around the park, then getting some bubble tea for ourself, and have lunch together, go watch movies, then do some window shopping together and visit his favorite dance studio and..." he keeps going on to the list of what he had done with Daniel yesterday.

They just listened to him and smile all the while by how happy their friend is. It almost sound like they went on a date.

"So it's a date then."

Seongwoo paused midway while he was rambling on, "What?"

Aron repeat his word again, "It's a date.. You guys actually went on a date."

Seongwoo's face starts to burnt, he shook his head but they don't buy it. "It's.....not a date."

"Yes it is."

"No...it's not."

"It is Seongwoo.."

"It's not.."

"Seongwoo....stop denying."

"I am not denying anything and it's not a date."

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"I am..."

Before his friends could retorts back, they all gazed up to the person standing behind Seongwoo. He looked up to find Daniel standing and looking down on him with his thousand watt smile.

"Sorry...can I borrow him for a while?"

"By all mean..he's all yours." Minki exclaimed while he spread his arm wide. Daniel thanked him and take Seongwoo away. The latter was a little flustered when Daniel grab his hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria with many eyes staring at them until they were gone from the place.

"Daniel...where are you taking me?"

"You'll see..." that does not help with him when he's anxious. Daniel is dragging him away and out of their college ground, which they weren't supposed to be doing anyway but Seongwoo just follow suit.

They stopped when they reached to where Daniel had took him and he was confused. Why the pet shop?

"Uhh..." Seongwoo was looking at him with a lot of questions but Daniel just beamed at him then point out to something behind the window's shop. Seongwoo follow along the line until his eyes drop on a white fluffy looking dog, bouncing and tail wagging so excitedly when they both were looking at it.

"A....dog?"

"A puppy! It's a Samoyed breed." Daniel explained in a child like tone with his eyes still fixated at the fluffy dog.

"Okay, and what about it?" the black haired asked. Still confused and trying to process what is Daniel trying to say to him. The blonde pouts which almost gave Seongwoo's heart a stab.

"Don't you think he look just like me?"

Seongwoo was now frowning at Daniel. He was getting more and more confused now, but he looked back and forth between the two. Daniel to the white dog, then back to Daniel again and to the dog again. There is no resemblance at all so why in the freaking hell does Daniel think he looked like a freaking dog.

"Nope, no way."

"Ahh, hyung come on. I mean...lots of my friends said that I looked like one and when they did say that, I ended up looking for the breed and well.....I kind of agreed to them that I do somehow look like him."

"Wha....Daniel, you're making me confused so much than I have ever had been before. Why did you even think of....." he trailed off when he noticed the dog was doing the puppy eyes, ears drooped on the side and the dog was looking at him. Then he turned to Daniel and gasp when (somehow) Daniel was doing the exact same expression to him, puppy eyes but without dog ears around, but if he do have them, they would look exactly like the Samoyed. 

_Oh my....they literally have the same expression. Fuck._

Seongwoo then burst into a fit of laughter as he crouched down and clutching his stomach for dear life. Oh man, he can't take it. Daniel does looked like the freaking fluffy white dog they are looking at. Oh god, he can't. Daniel joined and they both keep laughing for few minutes. The dog was barking and his tail starts to wagged even more vigorously.

"Told you..."

"Okay...okay, you do looked like the dog but you're still human." Seongwoo stated after he wiped away the tear off the corner of his eyes. That was a good laugh.

"Yeah, but maybe I lied to you and I'm actually a hybrid that can transform into a dog." Daniel playfully wiggle his eyebrow and Seongwoo just smack him. They laugh once again. Just enjoying each others company.

~

** Day 7: Tuesday **

Seongwoo was again having such a great mood because of Daniel. He was now more excited than ever because soon he's gonna see Daniel again and he can't wait. His friends have been so happy for him, because they think that Seongwoo had finally found someone he would be with, forever but still, Dongho and Minhyun haven't know about the love potion that is affecting Daniel and is the reason why Daniel is acting this way to him. Aron, Jonghyun and Minki had known because he told them about it. Aron was the reason he used the love potion but not exactly to the right person but Seongwoo didn't actually care about it now because he's very happy with Daniel. Although he still sometimes remember about the blonde is still being all caring and loving towards him because of the effect of the love potion. He hoped that it will last long and...he just realized it now that he didn't actually asked the duo on how long does the potion will last.

Dammit why didn't he asked them on the first day he agree on taking the potion. He was about to go to the science department after his last class of the day but only to be dragged away by the blonde after he stepped out of his classroom. 

Daniel took him to their college dance studio, where there is nobody else except the two of them standing in the middle of the room. 

"Hyung, will you dance with me?"

"What?" he asked the younger.

"I said...will you dance with me?"

"Why?"

"No reason, just....I want to dance with you or....okay, it's because I've seen you dance once last year and you were so good so I wanted to see it for myself so that's why I dragged you here and asked you....to dance....with me." Daniel blushed as he turned away and not looking at Seongwoo. It was Daniel first time blushing and he looks so cute to Seongwoo that Seongwoo wanted to just pull him into a tight hug and kiss him if he could....oh, maybe not. Too early.

"Aishh, you big puppy.. Fine, let's dance. Do you have an songs in mind?" Seongwoo smiles at him, waiting for Daniel to turned on the music. When the beat starts, the both starts move around, slowly at first then faster and faster and then they found themself dancing in sync. Wow, they could make a great combo or duo if they keep dancing and maybe joining the competitions if Seongwoo wanted to.

They both enjoy the moment so much until Seongwoo tripped on his own foot and collapsed onto Daniel. They both laugh it off as Seongwoo lay on top of Daniel. Then they both realized the position they are currently in, with their faces so close to each other that could almost kiss and sees every part of their faces clearer. Just then Seongwoo noticed the mole under Daniel's right eye. It was pretty and then his eyes lingers down to Daniel's plushy pink lip and.....before he could react, Daniel had leaned up to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss and nothing more. Just lip to lip but for Seongwoo and Daniel, it was something more.

Once they pull away, both of their faces were burning and they quickly move away from each other. 

Seongwoo traced his finger over his lip where Daniel's lip just touched his and it tingles. It feels so right, like Daniel's lip is meant to be for him.

Daniel did the same thing and the warm feelings starts to swelled up in his heart and the gentle touch where Seongwoo's lip were on his own lingers on until they went their seperate ways. Too shy to even spoke about what had just happen.

~

** Day 8: After the potion's wear off **

Daniel woke into the memories he's been having for the past seven days. He was gasping away as all the memories rushed into him like a hurricane. He doesn't know why but it feels like he just woke up from his deep hybernation period that last for seven days, and he didn't exactly remember what happened to him but he does know what had he gone through for the last seven days without him realizing it. Every single memories of him spending his time with Seongwoo came flooding his head and all of it was not how he would have been like.

His memories of the past seven days consist of him, laughing with Seongwoo, playing with Seongwoo, having lunch with Seongwoo, hanging out with Seongwoo, dating with Seongwoo, dance with Seongwoo, holding hands with Seongwoo, cracking some jokes with Seongwoo, kissing Seongwoo....Seongwoo...Seongwoo...Seongwoo.

It keeps going until it stop. He....he's in love. Daniel's cheeks starts to burn when he remember the last part where he and Seongwoo kissed. He had never have this sorts of feeling for anyone before or basically he never wanted to because he doesn't like having any relationships or being commited to someone, but not with Seongwoo. He want to have a serious relationship with Seongwoo although he still couldn't register what happened to him but Seongwoo was there.

So he hurriedly take a shower and leave his dorm to find Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo was busy with his classes so Daniel couldn't see him then when he passed by the department Seongwoo's in and one of the student had told him that Seongwoo's class are currently busy so he might have to comeback again later or maybe tomorrow.

And then he just realized that hadn't exchange phone number at all. So Daniel will have to wait then and try to catch him, but luck was not on his side that day when he had to join his basketball team for a match. He cursed his coach for getting in his way to get to Seongwoo. Guess he have to see him the next day.

~

** Day 9 & so on **

Why is everybody and every single thing is getting in his way when he try to see Seongwoo. Ever since they last saw each other two days ago, Daniel hadn't get any chance to see him, not even during lunch break. He bet that Seongwoo was looking for him as well since he sometime heard some of the girls chatting about Seongwoo asking them whether they had seen Daniel. So he still have some hope left. 

Today he really need to see him and when they did, Daniel practically jogged his way to Seongwoo, where the older was sitting by the bench reading whatever book he have in his hand next to courtyard.

"Seongwoo!" he embraced the man from behind without giving him a single warning, earning a small quacked and then follow by a smack on his head. He groan but didn't move to let him go. 

He missed the older so much, like he hadn't seen him for ages.

"Hey, Daniel. Where have you been yesterday. I've been trying to find you but you were off my radar and weren't around at all."

Daniel giggles in Seongwoo's neck, "I was...busy." They stay the way they are for couple more seconds before Daniel pulled away and took a seat beside the older, arms went across the older and pulled him closer to his side.

"Well, you certainly looked like it." Seongwoo said, and then he went back into reading. He let Daniel play with his hair and sometime with his free hand, lacing their fingers together here and there and sometime pecking the older's cheek which made him blushed and then Daniel repeated the same thing again and again until Seongwoo whined and beg him to stop. 

"You like my kissing so come here and let me kiss you."

"No...never."

They joke around and bicker playfully for some times.

Few days later, Daniel found himself being dragged by the two science major kids, Lee Daehwi and Lai Guanlin. Why would they ever want to drag him away after he just stepped out of his department building anyway.

"What do you guys want...Seongwoo hyung is waiting for me so I have to."

"That is exactly the reason why we dragged you away, Kang Daniel ssi." said Daehwi which made him quirked his eyebrow.

"Why?" he questioned, eyes squinting as he looked at the two boys.

"Did you experienced any sorts of memory lost when you woke up few days back? Like maybe you felt like a hurricane just came flying through you and you have these constants of memories came flooding rapidly when you really don't have a single clue what had happen."

By then, Daniel was now raising both his eyebrows and was genuinely shocked. "How.....how did you know that?"

They both smile sadly at Daniel, "Because...Kang Daniel ssi, about few days ago before you have that sort of weird experienced with those memories. You were under a spell."

Daniel then was now genuinely confused. "What on earth are you guys talking about? I'm not being spelled or.."

"Yes you are. For 7 days, you have been under a spell."

"Do you remember what happen after you had drink that cup of coffee of yours that time in the cafeteria?"

Daniel was giving himself a thought until he remember seeing Seongwoo launching himself towards him after he downed the whole cup of coffee and the next thing that happen was....blank. Just for short moment, and when he cameback, like he was not himself and like he doesn't have a total control over his body, his mouth moving on his own, blurts out 'I love you, let's date' to Seongwoo. He gasped. Hand now covering his mouth.

Daehwi and Guanlin nods, "Yes....you were under a love potion, Kang Daniel ssi which was given to you by accident from Seongwoo."

No...he can't believe in what they are sprouting out of their mouth but....

"But, they are too real. No way that I was being under effect of a love potion..."

"No, apparently were not joking with you, Kang Daniel ssi. You are and Seongwoo know and he should have told you about it when he had the chance but he didn't and instead he fell in love with you, when he supposedly used it on his bestfriend, Hwang Minhyun ssi.

Daniel didn't know whether he should be sad or mad or both but it's hurt to hear them saying that Seongwoo wasn't supposed to used the love potion on him. Even if he accidentally poured them in his coffee that day, he was sure as fuck that he enjoy being with Seongwoo more than he was with his friends.

He can't be mad and it's not Seongwoo's fault for being clumsy so Daniel shrugs it off, shaking his head and then smile at the two boys.

"I don't care...and even if I remember what had happen was not important."

"But you have to tell him that now you've remembered everything those past seven days. You need to."

"Not now....I don't want to...."

Daniel paused when he heard a gasp coming from behind. The two boys was now looking at whoever the person was in shocked. So he turned to find Seongwoo, looking at him and eyes widen and was....was that tears?

He panicked and he have to explain before Seongwoo couldn't think of something bad but he couldn't.

~

"So....for these past few days you've been....spending time with me....was all...fake?" the older questioned rather disappointed.

"No...no Seongwoo. It's not fake...it's." he can't end his sentence.

"Seongwoo ssi, listen to what we want to say to you. The love potion will only last for 7 days and on the 8th the effect will wear off, if by then you haven't confessed that you love him or her, than it's your fault. You just lost your chance in snatching the person you love, forever. But..." Seongwoo didn't want too hear it. No more.

"Stop...I don't want to hear anymore of your..." he turned away, and trying his best not to let his tears slide down.

"Seongwoo....please. You have to..." Daniel flinched when Seongwoo growls at him. Even the two boys were scared.

"No. Don't. I get it. You were just playing around with me and maybe all those time you have been acting it all up and the joke around with me so that later you can just dump me like you did to all the love confession you get from the others. Reject them and never even giving them a single chance to try and love you. I never thought that I could be this stupid to ever let you play with my heart, Daniel..."

"Hyung! Please...you got it all wrong! All that time we spend together was great and I really do enjoyed it sooo much! Yes, I've never given them any chances but you.....you're different. I may not know what happened but I remember....every single thing and..." Daniel was begging by then. It's not like he wasn't hurt when he found out that Seongwoo don't actually like him at first but that's not important anymore. What matters to him now is that he really, truly love Seongwoo. He's head over heels over Ong Seongwoo. Madly in love with him. But Seongwoo is being difficult. Difficult for him to show how much he loves him.

"Stop it Kang Daniel! Just stop! I.....don't want to see you again. Ever. So this is....goodbye and I'm sorry....Sorry that you have to be the one who casted under the love potion when it supposed to be Minhyun." and then Seongwoo ran off before Daniel could even reach out for his hand.

Daniel couldn't bring himself to ran and catch onto Seongwoo. He's utterly hurt but he couldn't bear to realized that he had hurt Seongwoo too, for not being honest after he had those memories. Of course he didn't know that he was under the effect of the love potion but....damn, it hurt and he hate himself for hurting Seongwoo.

Seongwoo was so sad and broken hearted when he heard the conversation. Daniel had known about the love potion but didn't tell him about it, so he conclude with Daniel was faking everything they do after the 7th day and Daniel isn't in love with him, not like how Seongwoo is for Daniel. Yes, he's in love with Kang Daniel for real and had forgoten about his long time crush on Minhyun after he spent the whole 7 days with Daniel. But karma is a bitch and now he's heart broken and he blamed Kang Daniel for breaking his heart. Although he was at fault too for not telling Daniel about the love potion when he asked Seongwoo out. He should have said something but he kept quiet, so there you have it. 

**_'Fuck off...Kang Daniel. I hope you'll burn in hell for all I care.'_ **

He cursed in his head as he ran off straight to his dorm and suprising Minhyun and all others who were currently hanging out in his dorm when they see him cry and was in utter mess. They all panicked and went to him after he had ran into his room. He told them about what happen and all the reasons and everything else, including his feeling for Minhyun but he didn't care about it anymore because he love Daniel now. They all listened patiently to him, as Jonghyun stroking his hair, while Minki as rubbing up and down on his back, then Dongho was massaging his feet, Aron was holding his hand and Minhyun helped in wiping his tears away. Dongho was basically really pissed off and was about to storm straight to Daniel but Seongwoo had stopped him and saying that they are both at faults so Dongho can't just blame Daniel for this when he's the reason that they were in this mess anyway.

~

After what had happened several days ago, both Seongwoo and Daniel hadn't seen each other or bumped into each other ever since. Even if they do, Seongwoo will be the first to ran off or turn away before Daniel could open his mouth.

Seongwoo have been doing his best in avoiding Daniel for a week while the blonde was trying to talk to him and explain further about their topic but Seongwoo making it hard for him to ever get closer. Everytime he was close to reaching out to grab Seongwoo's hand even though the older had turned away to run, his friends will intercept Daniel, especially Dongho.

Somehow, Dongho had been sticking around Seongwoo more often now and he will be the one who will stop Daniel from ever touching or talking to Seongwoo, which always work on Daniel. The blonde would cowers away and leave the black hair alone but will come again to get Seongwoo, for the whole week. He won't give up no matter what because....he need Seongwoo. He just love Seongwoo so much so he's not back down now and try to fix their relationship.

The next few days Daniel seek help from his friends, Jisung, Jaehwan, Jihoon and Woojin. They already know about the love potion incident after the two science kids told him and about the misunderstanding between him and Seongwoo happen. At least they listened to him well and share some advices to him and even comfort him when Daniel himself broke down to tears at the thought of losing Seongwoo when he's finally found someone he truly love, for real this time. Jisung had been the best person to talk to because he was like his own mother and understand Daniel completely. They don't blame anyone, what had happen in the past should be left forgotten and never need to think about it again.

"Try and talk to his friends. If you want....we can go with you." Jisung said, squeezing the blonde's hand.

Daniel didn't say anything but he give it a thought. Maybe he should but who among Seongwoo's friends would give him a chance to talk. They all are really scary and very protective of Seongwoo after what happen between them so.

"Minhyun hyung, Jonghyun hyung and Aron hyung would be your best choice though. Those three are more open minded and would give you a chance to talk and explain your side of the story." Jaehwan stated which caught everybody attentions in their circle of friends. Right, Jaehwan is their junior taking the same subject as Seongwoo and friends, so of course.

"Come on, hyung. Let's get what mess you and Seongwoo hyung created in place once again. If you truly want this relationship to stay and last for eternity than let's fix this asap." Jihoon claimed, standing up and pull Daniel out of his bed with the help of Woojin, his boyfriend.

~

Daniel, Jisung, Jaehwan, Jihoon and Woojin sat on the other side of the table while Mihyun, Jonghyun and Aron on the other side. Minhyun was kind of annoyed with the way he look at them but not Jonghyun or Aron, they look calmer and normal. 

"So..talk." Minhyun start with rather cold tone, because even if he already know about Seongwoo having feelings for him when the latter told him about two weeks ago, he was pissed off when someone who Seongwoo currently are in love with broke his heart. Seongwoo was not supposed to be all gloomy or sad or tired everytime he came home from class because thats not who Seongwoo is. They all know that, and that is why Aron (thank you so much) had asked for Dongho and Minki to stay around Seongwoo everyday and help him going through his broke hearted state. Dongho always came to report about the blonde trying to talk to Seongwoo since that day but the bigger male didn't let him and  had told Minki to quickly take Seongwoo away.

Yes, Seongwoo's group of friends are very protective of him now, so much that most of them holds grudge against Daniel even though Seongwoo had said it himself that he too is in fault but they don't care.

"Before that..." Jisung cuts in and he stared at Minhyun with the same kind of look the taller male had. "We're here not because we want to pick a fight or point fingers on who to blame. What happened between them should be put aside and start a new. Now, Daniel here is in need of help. He know he's wrong but sorry, Seongwoo is too. So please give Daniel a chance to explain himself without you guys judging him even before he could speak."

The three males looked at one another. Jisung must be thinking that they are bad ones here but they're not.

Aron speak on behalf of the three, "We're not judging him. And we are giving him chance to talk so thats why we agree to meet today. So don't get wrong on us. You can talk and we'll listen. We won't judge, right Minhyun?" Aron glanced to his friend that have been giving death aura since they arrived. Jonghyun nudge the man. Minhyun glared at the two but try to remain calm and just nod, still annoyed.

"Sorry about that. He's angry but ignore him. Now, Kang Daniel ssi, do talk." Aron gesture for Daniel to start talking with a soft smile. He was also one of the reason for ever starting this mess too actually by suggesting to Seongwoo on asking help from Daehwi and Guanlin. Now, he is gonna be the one to help in fixing it.

Daniel took a deep breath as Jisung and Woojin rubbing their hands up and down his back trying to sooth him. He starts, careful and slow, all the while looking back and forth on their expression. Hopefully they believe in him and he calm down when he didn't see any signs of hostility from either one of them, not even Minhyun so he continue on until the very end.

"Then, go get Seongwoo."

The blonde blinked after that, looking at Minhyun in confussion. 

"I said, go get him and tell him the truth. Even though he's still mad at you....yes he did because he's been cursing and sometime chanting a sort of mantra from his room loud enough for me to hear that sounded like, 'Kang Daniel be damn or Kang Daniel can go jump off a cliff and break his skull for all I care and etc', sorry about that but it's the truth." Minhyun sounded almost apologetic after he said that to Daniel when he sees the blonde's expression fell and he looked like a kicked puppy.

"But...he did also said something sweet about you too in between those curses." and he then noticed Daniel's expression slight light up at his word. Minhyun gave him a small smile, a genuine one. "He said, he will take you to the hospital if you break your skull after jumping off a cliff and will take care of you while you're lay on bed and well....he even just simply said, he loves you also like a mantra but going back and forth with his curses. So yeah..." 

They all watched him and Daniel. Since Minhyun shared room with Seongwoo, he knows what Seongwoo have been doing and this was such a great news for Daniel because Seongwoo still loves him. He still have a chance to get him back and he will.

"So, go get him. He's a mess and he haven't been eating properly so better fix this now or never."

"Yes, I will....right now!" Daniel stood up almost immediately and dashed towards Seongwoo's dorm room. He couldn't wait any longer and he need to confess now.

The rest of them just watched in amusement until they couldn't see Daniel anymore. They will cheer for them.

~

"Seongwoo...Seongwoo are you in? Please... I need to talk with you." Daniel keep on knocking on the door and ring the doorbell. He know that Seongwoo is in because Minhyun told him. So he's gonna keep on banging the door and Seongwoo will show up and open it.

The man that Daniel is been looking for is inside, wrapped around his blanket like a buritto on his bed. He try to stay as quiet as he can and pray that Daniel will just give up and go away. When his door was knocked earlier, he thought it was Minhyun and was about to unlock it only to stop in his place at the voice he's been avoiding. Maybe he was dreaming but he's not and Daniel kept on knocking the doorand he keeps calling his name. Seongwoo quietly tip toed and went into his room and that's why he's all wrapped up like a buritto.

_Go away....please just go away...I don't want to see you but.....at some point I still want to....no just go.._

He silently pray and shut his eyes closed. After a while, the banging and shouting stop and Seongwoo thought Daniel might have gave up and left but then, 'click'. It's the sound of his front door being unlock. What the fuck! Did Daniel just lockpicked or something? The black hair could help but to check on it and damn, he shouldn't have done that because he came face to face with Daniel with Minhyun standing right behind the blonde with a smirk and what the hell! Minhyun just closed the door and left only him and Daniel in. 

_Fuck!_

Daniel saw him and Seongwoo widen his eyes and try to ran back into his room and attempted to close the door but Daniel was faster and held the door from being closed by Seongwoo an pushed it open so he could step inside and meet him. Seongwoo make a mental note to go workout because curse his weak body for that. Now both male are standing in his room with Daniel looming over Seongwoo. Closing the door behind him and they both just stand there. The older hug his blanket tighter around his smaller frame and looked away because he couldn't bear to see Daniel's face right now because if he do, he is damn sure that he'll cry.

Before he could even say anything, he shrieks and was startled when he find himself being engulfed by a pair of big, strong arms and was pulled back so hard into the man's chest. His back is now on Daniel's chest and he could feel how Daniel's heartbeat was beating so fast. 

The blonde bring his face down to rest them on Seongwoo's shoulder and inhaling the older's scent while his grip tightened around Seongwoo's body. It gave Seongwoo the chill down his spine and his heart was racing as well, matching the beat of Daniel's own.

"Seongwoo...please listen to me before you decide on something." Daniel start not even bother to raise his head and just remain as how he is. Seongwoo didn't reply anything so Daniel continue on.

"That day when you overheard my converation with them was a misunderstanding. I don't know that I've been spelled or were under the influence of love potion when I spent my 7 days with you but what I can confirm and say to to right now is that I do love you and I enjoy the time we spent together. Yes I would be lying if I said that I wasn't suprised to find out about that but I don't care about that Seongwoo. I don't care that you mistakenly drugged me....wait that sounded wrong. I don't care even if it wasn't meant for me but....what I care most is that I love it. I love being with you and yes, everyone know and including the teachers know that I'm a heart breaker who didn't even give anyone a chance to say they like me or date me but.....you're different Seongwoo. Maybe at first those weren't me when I spent the 7 days with you but after the effect wear off, I realized that my feelings is real and damn, I'm just so in love with you and that is new to me..."

The blonde could hear sniffles coming from the smaller male in his arm but he continue with his speech anyway, "So, please Seongwoo....hyung, give me a second chance. I love you. I really do and I'm not lying anything to you and this is a hundred percent true and I am real, the real Kang Daniel that is not under any influence of love potion or whatever else there is. Please.....love me....give me a chance to..."

Daniel was startled when Seongwoo turned his body while Daniel still hugging him and came face to face the older and before he could react, he felt something soft on his lips and see that Seongwoo had both his eyes closed and face was too close to him that he had to shut his own eyes and melt into the kiss.

It's better than they first time of kissing each other and they both like it with Daniel kissing Seongwoo back with much more power which made the older squeak for a moment before he lean back in and kiss him deeper. They lasted for a couple of minutes just by kissing each other and enjoying their warmth enveloping them as Daniel rested his hand on Seongwoo's waist as he pull him closer while Seongwoo ran  his arm across Daniel's shoulder and encircle them around his neck also pulling him closer as let the blanket slide down on the floor. He didn't care anymore and just simply enjoying being in Daniel's arm. All his doubt and all his anger was thrown out of the window after Daniel showers him with his confession and he was so stupid and not givingg Daniel a chance to say what he wanted to that day. 

They pull away for air and stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Both of them have so much love and affection showing in the eyes and longing that they ended up laughing after that with Seongwoo not noticing that he was crying but it's not a because he's broken hearted but it's because he was happy that Daniel loves him back and finally he gets Daniel to stay with him, forever.

"I love you, Seongwoo. So so much." Daniel pecks his lip the smile.

"I love you too, Daniel and I'm sorry." Seongwoo said and peck him on the mole under his eye.

"I love you more...and know this that I don't plan on letting you go. Because you're the only person I want and love and will cherish you dearly." Daniel pecks him on his, where his constellation moles are then straight to Seongwoo's lips.

The older sigh and smile against Daniel's lip when Daniel said that he'll never let him go and kiss the younger back. "I love you even more and I'm not gonna let you go too, Daniel. Never ever. So please stay with me forever and keep loving me until you're bored of me."

Daniel chuckles and kiss him again, longer this time before he pulls away just a little that their lips still brushed against one another as they speak.

"I will never grew tired or bored of you. Trust me, and am not planning to let you go anyway. Don't worry."

And once again they closed the gap and kissed each other. Love potion be damn. Thank you for bringing them together even though its by accident because they found the one they've been looking for now and promise to stay together forever.


End file.
